


Sweet devil- Trucifer (Trixie Decker/Lucifer Morningstar)

by FredrickChiliton3



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Deckerstarr, F/M, Protective Lucifer, Trixie is Older, Trixie is trying to get everyone into the Valentine's Day spirt, Valentine's Day, chloe is worried, continuation of His Pumpkin his Queen of Hell, i don't hate, i still shipp it, years past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 13:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10968006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FredrickChiliton3/pseuds/FredrickChiliton3
Summary: Someone has harmed the detective's spawn and Lucifer won't let them get away with itYears after "His Pumpkin His Queen of hell"Trixie is olderI shipp this but I fixed my mistakeHope you'll forgive me





	Sweet devil- Trucifer (Trixie Decker/Lucifer Morningstar)

Chapter one-Trixie bullied  
________________________

 

Chloe looked at her watch and took a annoyed sighed February 14th. Today was February 14th aka Valentine's Day. Its not like she hated it it was a good holiday if you had someone in mind being dicoved and having a one daughter though. She looked at her watch and then looked at Her daughter's close bedroom door ignoring the pink sign that read "NO BOYS ALLOWED EXPECT FOR DAD AND LUICFER" Then she sighed re-reading it over again. She was puzzled and surprised to see the mention at the so called Devil,she check her watched again and knocked on the door. "alright little monkey time to go school hurry up please..." she called hearing nothing she felt a wave of fear pass over her and she knocked again the turned the handle. 

"mom!" An embarrassed Trixie was shown with crooked wings strapped on and wearing white shorts with a red t-shirt struggling with a pink a massager bag filled with cards and candy. Chloe mentally sighed in relief and raised her brow at her daughter. "What going on here trix?" She asked as She walked over and carefully fixed both bag and wings before stepping away and smiling at her. "Since it's Valentine's Day I am Cupid the god of love and I am going to love everyone!" She said with a smile as she showed the bag that was filled with candy and cards. Chloe smiled as she nodded as a chuckle escaped her lips. "Well then it's time to spread at school let's go little monkey."Chloe said taking hold of Trixie's hand and walking out of the room grabbing her car keys at the door.

At school many of the students were giving candy,cards,or flowers holding holds and many displays of love that were of course appropriate with the teachers. Trixie gave out her cards and candy happily to her many classmates and friends even to her emeries. They glance up and swiped the candy leaving the cards as they stood up following the young Decker. Finally at recess two of the boys comforted her. "Well well well look at the wired fairy lets see if she has any eh?" One of the boys said before taking her bag away from her but trixie held on it causing the boy and her to struggle with it. "No you already got some let go!" She cried as she pulled as soon as she said that the boy causing her to fall back and the bag to open. Candy and cards littered the grass as the boys laughed at her then took the candy then started to kick or smash the cards. They noticed the black and devil with a card holding a box of chocolates. Trixie tried to grab but the other boy did he laughed and tossed it to his friend opening the note. 

"To my best friend Lucifer thank you for being a nice devil and not hurting mommy or letting my mommy shoot you again. You are my favorite devil here's a sweet devil just like you. Trixie."  
Trixie's cheeks went pink they laughed and they threw then stomped on the stuffed devil teasing her about the note. Tears threaten her eyes as she shoved the boy stomping making the boy fall as the others ran over to see the scratches on the boy's knee. 

Trixie ended up in the principle officer the principal reading the note again before looking at her. She ended up having her mother walk in having a talk with the principal taking the note and the stuffed devil who was now squished,  
and dirty with her as she walked. "Am I in trouble mommy?" She asked quietly as she kept her head down to avoid eye contact. Chloe sighed as she looked at the devil before shaking her and giving it back to her. "No my little monkey I'm not mad at you but at the boys who did this to you..." she looked at the her then sighed pulling out her phone and texted someone. 

At home Trixie went to her room and shut the door as Chloe sighed out. "Come on you-" The doorbell rang as she looked at the door then got up answering it. "Well hello detective I will go get in the car and await-"said as familiar Devil who suddenly stopped at see the concern all the detective's face. "What happened where is your spawn?" Lucifer asked as he stared Chloe truly concerned. Chloe sighed and stepped out of the way inviting a now concerned Lucifer in where he immediately walked passed her nodding. "She's in her room..." Chloe said as she followed Lucifer. Lucifer didn't seem to hear her as he raised his hand to knock only freeze as he read the sign a slight grin from on the devil's lips. "Detective or should I say Chloe,what has happened to her?" He asked turning away from the door and to Chloe who closed her eyes sighing. "She was so excited about Valentine's Day even wore wings and the whole thing but I guess a group of kids weren't into the Valentine's Day spirt."

_________________________________________  
Yes This is Lucifer Morningstar x Trixie Decker  
And  
Trixie is in high school on her last year till graduation is yes she is older.  
I shipp this I'm sorry if I caused disgust


End file.
